


洪流第六十章开车部分

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	洪流第六十章开车部分

【上半章剧情在长佩】

从门口开始，脱下的衣服扔了一路，徐涓被拖上床的时候，身上的最后一件遮挡也没有了。  
裴聿比他稍好一些，内裤里鼓囊囊的一包顶在他大腿上，彰显着蓬勃生命力。  
徐涓嫌碍事，把那层薄薄的内裤拽掉，里面那根又粗又烫的性器便弹了出来，结实地打在他手心上。徐涓本能地瑟缩了一下，复又两手并用地握住，慢慢地揉了几下。  
  
这会儿他被裴聿压在身下，身体深深地陷入床单里。  
他们皮肉贴得紧，彼此呼吸交缠心跳可闻，他越揉捏，裴聿压得越重，甚至按住他的肩膀，缺氧似的，趴在他脖颈上沉沉吸气，把空气和他的气息一起吸进肺里。  
“想我吗？”徐涓暧昧地问，“这么久没做，你这里想不想我，裴聿？”  
裴聿不吭声，他亲了亲他：“你好硬……”  
“……”  
裴聿终于点头了，下巴磕在他锁骨上，擦过滚烫的热度。徐涓心痒难耐，只觉全身都火烧火燎，急需被抚慰，但裴聿在做这事儿的时候总是有一点害羞和笨拙，不会像他这么放得开。  
  
徐涓只好更主动一些，他让裴聿倚在床头，自己跪坐在床上，俯身含了下去。  
  
裴聿明显吓了一跳，被他咬在嘴里的性器猛地一跳，恍然间又涨大了一号，直直地戳进他的喉咙里，徐涓呛咳一声，不得已松了口，那凶物一般的性器从他唇边脱离的时候滑出亮亮的水渍，混着不明液体，沾在徐涓嘴唇上，带着一种别样的色情感。  
裴聿瞬间红透了脸，强自镇定道：“你、你别这样……”  
“……”徐涓心里好笑，脸上装得委委屈屈，“我哪样了？我不就吃了一口吗，你不愿意给我吃吗，裴老师？”  
裴聿的脸更红了，眼神躲躲闪闪：“我愿意啊。”  
他稍微挺了挺腰，勃起的性器高高翘着，猛地蹭了一下徐涓的脸。  
徐涓脸颊上被蹭出一道水印儿，他随手抹了一把，在裴聿渴望的注视下重新含住那根涨到发紫的肉棒，吞吐几下，把它整根弄湿，然后握住根部，眼睛瞟着裴聿，舌头轻轻地舔上去，吃棒棒糖似的，这舔舔，那亲一下，发出的啧啧水声配合裴聿刻意压低的喘息，在安静的卧室里格外刺激人。  
  
裴聿几乎受不住了，微颤的手指抚在他后颈上慢慢地摩挲，“徐涓……”裴聿忍不住叫他，“差不多行了。”  
  
徐涓没听，他好像真把那东西当成食物了，吃得津津有味，还尝试了一下深喉，裴聿差点被他吸得缴械投降，强忍住射精的欲望，搂着徐涓的腰把人提起来抱进怀里，“别吃了。”裴聿嗓音低哑，贴着他耳根道，“润滑液呢？”  
徐涓伸手去摸床头柜。  
裴聿抢先一步拿到润滑液瓶子，拧开瓶盖倒出一些，手指往徐涓的臀缝里探去。  
  
徐涓跨坐在裴聿的腿上，两人面对面接吻，嘴唇碰到一起时，裴聿的手指伸了进去，带着一股股滑腻的液体，在他体内开拓。  
虽然做过一次了，徐涓仍然不太适应这种奇怪的感觉，他本能地想躲开，但他正坐在裴聿身上，腰肢一动，屁股擦过裴聿的下身，润滑液蹭得到处都是，裴聿的手指却没拔出来，反而多插进一根，另一手箍紧他的腰，把他牢牢地固定在自己身上。  
  
“别乱动。”  
“……我难受。”徐涓催促道，“你快点好不好？”  
“我不是怕你疼么。”裴聿红着耳朵，用力亲他。  
这个吻是从未有过的甜蜜味道，徐涓身下又痒又热，自顾不暇，唇舌又被占据了，裴聿抛开所有矜持，在他嘴里放肆地扫荡，徐涓被吻到窒息，口水从唇角滑下，又被裴聿舔掉，他闭上眼睛轻喘一声，下一口氧气还没吸进肺里，裴聿忽然把他压倒在床上，分开他两腿，猝不及防地插了进来——  
  
“唔——！”徐涓发出一声短促的呻吟，还未脱口就被裴聿吞进肚子里，他费力地躲开亲吻，“你轻、轻点……太大了，好、好胀……啊……啊啊！裴聿……！”  
“好听。”裴聿又亲了亲他，粗大的性器挤开紧致吸裹柱身的穴肉，在“噗嗤”的水声中整根插到底，“我好喜欢听你叫我。”  
“我……我没叫……啊！你慢点……啊啊好深……”徐涓感觉自己整个人都被贯穿了，胸腔里的氧气被一口气抽光，浑身紧绷双腿痉挛，手指下意识地抓住床单，脖颈高高仰起，仍然呼吸不到氧气。  
  
裴聿把他的反应当做鼓励，身下插得更凶，两手扣紧他的腰，拔出再插入，每一下都又深又用力，还想听他继续叫，便去撩拨他：“徐涓，我做的好不好？”  
“还……还行吧……”  
“还行？”  
裴聿不喜欢这个答案，忽地抬起他的两条腿缠在自己腰上，调整了一个更方便的姿势，对准印象中徐涓最敏感的地方，狠狠地操进去——  
  
“啊——！”徐涓的呼吸声立刻变了调子，颤抖着发出一声惊喘。  
裴聿对准他的敏感点操得更凶，徐涓的腰已经软了，尝到甜头的身体给出了最诚实的反应，裴聿每次抽插都能带出更多的液体，“这是什么？”裴聿扳正他的脸，一本正经道，“你的水好多，徐涓。”  
“……”  
徐涓浑身发颤，双颊晕红，眼角沁出了泪，兀自辩解：“是润滑液……”  
  
“不，是你流的水。”裴聿断言道，“我能感觉到不同。”  
“什、什么不同？”  
“你比润滑液更湿。”  
“……”  
裴聿越是正经地说这种话，徐涓越受不了。他蹙紧了眉，双腿绞在裴聿腰上，身体随着裴聿操他的频率不停晃动，嘴唇被咬红了，喘息如火燎，床单被抓得一片凌乱。  
  
裴聿犹嫌不够，做这种事不一定要有特别好的技巧，男人的性欲当中很难刨除破坏欲，他的莽撞是一种另类的快感折磨，每一下都狠狠撞在徐涓濒临崩溃的底线上，爽快又痛苦。  
  
出于自救般的本能，他伸手去抱裴聿，裴聿俯身给他抱，把他紧紧夹在床和自己之间，两具身躯毫无缝隙地黏在一起，裴聿一边吻他一边操弄得更凶。  
太粗了，又粗又恐怖……  
徐涓整个人都软了，控制不了呻吟：“裴……裴聿……啊啊……裴聿！啊——！太快了……啊！”  
  
“叫我。”  
“我叫了……呜……”  
“你今天下午是怎么叫的？”裴聿将性器拔出半截，徐涓正在紧要关口，湿软的穴肉拼命绞紧，试图挽留住本该属于它的东西。  
徐涓的脑子一片混沌，努力回想了一下：“老公？”  
话音刚落，裴聿狠狠插进来，撞得他身体猛地一晃，两腿都酥了。  
“再叫一声。”  
“老公……”  
“再叫。”  
“老——啊！老公……啊啊……太深了……哈啊……”  
  
裴聿身上滚落的汗珠滴到他身上，“老公厉不厉害？”一边说一边拔出，再操进去，“你喜欢吗，徐涓？”  
“喜欢……”徐涓两眼泛湿，浑浑噩噩中本能地往裴聿怀里钻。  
裴聿抱他更紧，恨不得将他揉进骨血里一般，身下快速地耸动了几十下，却不舍得射，徐涓被弄得浑身酸软，光被操后穴就高潮了，精液射到裴聿身上，身体不受控制地吸紧了，吸得裴聿头皮发麻，却还不停。  
刚高潮过，徐涓正敏感，整个人软成一滩水，化在裴聿怀里，一丝力气也提不起来。  
  
这样抱着手感极好，裴聿两只手掌捏住他的臀，用力往自己胯下按压，在他高潮后缩紧的后穴里继续攻城略地。  
徐涓受不住了，身体贴着床单一晃一晃，呻吟着求饶：“你……还没好……啊……快点呜呜……”  
“不够快？”裴聿的性器涨到极限，额角青筋直跳，一言不发地发狠操他。  
徐涓哽咽道：“快……快点结束——啊！……不要了……啊啊不要了裴聿……不要……呜……”  
裴聿低头亲了亲他的唇，将他翻转过来，屁股高高翘起，背后狠狠插进去。  
徐涓扑倒在床上，又被捞起。  
那根越涨越粗大的性器仿佛与他融为一体了，将他的后穴彻底撑开，就着不断溢出的体液，一下又一下地操进再拔出，徐涓哭到嗓子哑了，一会叫裴聿，一会叫老公，身后的男人仍然不知疲惫，操得他几乎昏死过去，只有屁股不受自己控制地翘得老高，深深塌下的腰几乎要折断了，脸颊也擦着床单，磨得发热。  
  
在他不知叫了多少遍老公之后，裴聿终于肯结束，一股精液深深射进他身体里。  
射精的时候裴聿将他抱起，就着下身相连的姿势将他掉了个个，感受着他浑身泛红发抖的身躯，一滴不漏地全部射给他，裴聿才满意——  
  
“好吃吗，徐涓？”  
“……”  
“既然那么贪吃，以后天天给你吃好不好？”裴聿仍然埋在他身体里，好半天才恋恋不舍地抽出，然后抱着他去浴室。  
  
“不要了。”徐涓预感到浴室里将要发生的事，提前说，“好累，明天再来吧。”  
裴聿只好放弃，临了还不忘挤兑他一句：“你该锻炼了，体力太差。”  
“……”徐涓把不服憋回肚子里，改口讨他的吻，“你亲亲我，我瞬间体力满格。”  
裴聿果然亲了亲他：“满格了？那再来一次。”  
徐涓：“……不了，我们洗洗睡吧！”  
他“吧唧”亲了裴聿一口，裴聿冷哼一声，努力压下翘起的嘴角，把他裹进湿漉漉的床单里，一起抱进了浴室。


End file.
